Muffy Misbehaves at GameStop (Thevideotour1's version)
Muffy Misbehaves at Game Stop is the 27th episode of Season 6 of The Adventures of Barney & Arthur that aired in September 7, 2003. Plot Barney, Arthur and their friends have Mario Kart Advance, except Muffy, who though she had one, but she didn't. So Muffy tells her mom to get Mario Kart Advance, so they arrive there. Muffy wants Mario Kart Advance, but her mom can't afford it, it costs 23 dollars, and tries to offer her the Super Mario Advance game. But Muffy gets mad at her mom and throws a breakdown, causing Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Loki (Mark Rendall) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Lillian (Cheri Avilos) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Songs #Arthur Theme Song #Laugh with Me (Preformed by ) #When I Get Mad (Preformed by Muffy) #Friendship Song (Preformed by ) #The Clapping Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me #Notes/Prima Donna #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 7-8 voice and 2003-2004 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 7-8 voice and 2002-2003 costume. *BJ has his Season 7-8 voice and 2002-2003 costume. *The Season 7-8 Barney costume from "My Piano With Me!" is used. *The Season 7-8 Barney voice from "Here, Kitty, Kitty!" is used. *The Season 7-8 Baby Bop costume from "On Again, Off Again" is used. *The Season 7-8 Baby Bop voice from "A-Counting We Will Go!" is used. *The Season 7-8 BJ costume from "It's Showtime!" is used. *The Season 7-8 BJ voice from "Let's Go for a Ride!" is used. *The Season 7-14 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement from "At Home in a Park" is used *Part of this episode was similar to GoAnimate! episodes like Darren Misbehaves at Best Buy and Josh Misbehaves at McDonald's, and part of the South Park episode "HumancentiPad". *When Muffy says "No, my Game Boy Advance thing is at home!", the sound clip is a made up of the "No!" voiced by Patrick (voiced by ) *When Muffy says "Mom you cheated on me again!", *In PBS airings, Disney airings, ABC Saturday Morning airings, Nick Jr airings, Playhouse Disney, and Disney Junior airings, Muffy says "Mom, don't cheat me over again, if I take that game to school tomorrow, everyone is gonna think I'm a provity-stricken barnacle!", while in Nickelodeon and TBS airings, she says "Mom, don't twist my words again, if I take that game to school tomorrow, everyone is gonna think I'm a provity-stricken Swiss girl!". *When Muffy says "That's it, I am throwing a mental breakdown!", *When Muffy says "Mom, can we at least go back and get the Super Mario Advance game?", the sound clip is a made up of *When Muffy's mom yells "NO! You're grounded mister ! You will go upstairs to your room when we get in the house!" after Muffy asks her if they can go back and get Super Mario Advance, the sound clip was in a made up mashup: * * * Quotes Quote 1: *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends are at the park with a Mario Kart Advance game) *Muffy: It's great having a Mario Kart Advance game, you guys. *Barney: It sure is. (giggles) *(BJ arrives, and has one too) *BJ: Hi, everybody! (sees Muffy and taps her in the shoulder) *Muffy: What is it, BJ? *BJ: The Winkster said that you *Muffy: What? *BJ: The Winkster said that you *Muffy: The Winkster is a pervert! *Barney: Just let us *Muffy: *Loki: *Muffy: *Barney: You always get in trouble, Muffy. *BJ: Barney's right. * * * * Quote 2: *Muffy: Oh boy! There is, the Mario Kart Advance game! This one this one! *Muffy's Mom: *Muffy: I can't wait to see the look of *Muffy's Mom: Sweetie, we can't *Muffy: Well, * * * *Muffy: *Muffy's Mom: This says here that * * * * * * * * *